


" Tigerclaw-star- x Ravenpaw „

by greasers_on_edge



Category: Warriorcats - Fandom, Warriors
Genre: Bleh, M/M, Original Clans (Warriors), bxb - Freeform, warriorcats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasers_on_edge/pseuds/greasers_on_edge
Summary: https://www.wattpad.com/user/bruised-ribs^ my wattpadCatmyths^ my animaljam





	" Tigerclaw-star- x Ravenpaw „

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/bruised-ribs  
^ my wattpad  
Catmyths  
^ my animaljam

He felt the pain in his spine as he moved closer to the other tom that was inches away from him. He did not move as he laid there still and eyes closing softly as he was slowly going unconscious, soft yellow eyes darted to the heavens above and he suddenly found the urge to move. Scars filled his black-colored fur but he knew that he closing unto him. Still looking up, sudden calmness was slowly vanishing away and he looked around to see the realization of around the camp. Whispering such vulgar language Ravenpaw thought that Starclan was going to spite him for it. He quickly looked to his left and saw Tigerclaw was in a slumped position, both toms were covered in blood and cuts. Tiger stood up for a while and stared deeply in the other's eyes, he spat out words full of venom and it made Ravenpaw feel weak under the warrior.

Tigerclaw was gone in a blink of an eye and Raven began to run, away from the Clan and away from sorrow with a bit of anguish. Ravenpaw swiveled his head to turn back where the other tom had padded away, near the thick huckleberry bushes. Taking in a deep but agonizing breath, Tiger was running back to the Clan. The orange-flame eyes burned into his brain as he was lying under a soft spot of wet moss that he picked out himself scratching almost all of the trees in the forest that was near him. The urge of pain came to him again, his claws grasping the moss underneath his wicked pelt growling, his tongue coated with blood. After his wounds began to cool he got up and began walking out of the shade from the cave, his eyes squinted from the light that came to his face first. He began screaming in anger as his head was placed on-top the ground, tears welled in his eyes and minutes went by and his whole body began to shake with soft laughter. He was finally free, the raven was free from its cage.


End file.
